Will of fire, scraps of ash
by sourmoebot
Summary: Why are they looking at me like that? Who am I to them? Why do I care? Those words rang through the mind of the eight year old blonde as he entered the academy. Why do I care? He asked himself again. Do the opinions of strangers matter at all? "No they do not." With that train of thought, the kid moved on, ignoring the hateful glares.
1. Chapter 1 - Team 7 Arc

Sour - Hello , I just wanted everyone to know that the bolded words below are the chapter number, story arc, and the chapter title. Hopefully you enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Team 7 Arc - Trash**

Among the almost quiet whooshing sounds of the wind, the pleasant heat from the sun and the rough green grass, wet from the morning dew, three adolescent youths stood atop a small wooden arched bridge, overlooking a pitifully sized stream underneath. One was leaning on the railing, his black onyx eyes overlooking the sun, the edges of his duck shaped black hair wrestling with the wind. The high collar of his navy blue short sleeved shirt protected him from the cool breeze as it passed by.

The second on the bridge was a female. She had long flowing bubblegum pink hair and wore a finely red qipao dress. Her glimmering emerald eyes shined brightly as she watched the black haired boy leaning on the bridge. Her long hair flew as a gentle breeze of cool air passed by.

The final one was sitting down, feet dangling under the railways as his azure blue eyes watched the small river flowing. His sun-kissed blonde hair was tickled by the air, the tips of his sawtooth locks flowing along with the wind. He wore an unusually large dark short-sleeved shirt with a small red emblem resembling a flame in the middle. He also wore green goggles that nestled above his head. Along with it was a headband with an emblem signifying his rank which was tied tightly around his left arm.

"Hello students...Good morning" a middle aged man with spiky, gravity-defying white hair said. He appeared out of nowhere, a skill many have in this world. He wore a mask and had on a bandanna, similar to the blonde's, which covered his left eye. His posture and physique had a careless appearance.

"You're late!" the pink haired girl shouted.

"A black cat crossed my path so..." The man trailed off. He noticed that his students seemed agitated so he decided to get on with their test. "Let's move on" He said. The man moved forwards and the children followed, one of them pouting.

The area he brought them to is considered a training field in their village. The area consists of a decently sized open field and trees and shrubberies lined up on two sides, east and west. There were three logs lined up behind an oak tree. The tree was placed in the centre, casting a large shadow that covered them upon entry of the field.

The man pulled out two bells from his belt "Today's test will be for you to get one of these bells from me...Whoever can't will have no lunch" The man looked at the nearby wooden poles and smiled underneath his mask "I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you."

Almost instinctively, all three kids' stomaches growled. They should've known that something like this would've happened due to their teacher's unique personality.

"Wait" The pink haired girl noticed something off about their teacher's test "Why are there two bells?"

The man smiled "At least one of you will be tied to the log...that person will fail, meaning they will be sent back to the academy."

All three kids tensed up.

"You may use any means necessary to capture these bells, such as shuriken or any jutsu you have learned" The man's voice became serious "Come at me with the intent to kill."

"But Kakashi-sensei! That would be too dangerous!" The girl shouted, her voice held hints of concern.

"We are going to start" The man ignored the girl "Ready...Start!"

The man threw three kunai, each targeting one of them.

The three kids instinctively jumped, disappearing into the shadows, the four years of training kicking in. The blonde stood on a large branch in a close-by tree on the east side of the open field, using the smaller branches near him as camouflage. The black haired boy crouched in a bush near the west side of the open area, using the foliage as coverage. The girl did the same thing, but went prone instead.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. The man, now known as Kakashi, got bored enough that he pulled out a book and started reading.

Three shuriken and a kunai flew by from the east side at the man. Years of honing his skills, Kakashi instinctively dodged the shuriken with ease. The shuriken landed in the shrub where the black haired boy was, almost reaching him while the kunai struck the tree behind him, embedding itself within the bark.

_"That dumbass, he almost killed me!" _The boy thought in anger. He looked at the kunai behind him and noticed the small amounts of chakra radiating from it. _"Why is a kunai charged up with chakra?"_

The blonde jumped from the tree he was hiding in and went for a melee attack on his sensei. Kakashi just stood there, looking at the blonde who had a serious face. He felt something near his legs and noticed two other versions of the same boy holding down his feet, kunai ready to stab his feet and pin them into the ground. "Thats a bit excessive don't you think?" asked Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Real, physical clones...I heard rumours about this kid..." _The man thought to himself.

"Naruto! Behind you!" shouted the pink haired girl. The blonde, now known as Naruto, instinctively jumped up and latched on a branch from the giant oak tree. He looked down to see that Kakashi has taken down all of his clones. The man looked up, his dark coloured eye meeting the blonde's. Naruto used one of the skills taught in the academy, kawarimi no jutsu, to replace himself with a faraway log, using the distance he has now as a means of escape by running eastwards, disappearing into the forest.

Kakashi felt that the boy running away seemed to have planned something else _"But what..."_

poof!

From behind Sasuke, where the kunai was embedded into the tree, was Naruto Uzumaki. Quickly, the boy took out a three shuriken and threw them at his sensei, the speed and intensity of the throw was tremendous that their sensei almost didn't notice them.

But he did.

Kakashi quickly turned to block the shuriken that were thrown at him but instead of them reflecting away, they exploded. The man jumped back a few feet, landing a few feet near the forest, successfully evading the small smoke cloud. He decided to go into the forest and have the other two chase him while he looked for the blonde, maybe if they were all together than they might be able to find the answer to this test.

"That was your plan?" The black haired boy asked as he walked out of his hiding spot.

"Yeah" The blonde spoke "I didn't think I would beat him in a fight so I disguised two of the shuriken as smoke bombs." He yawned "Follow me" He said.

"Like we would follow you, right Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl said.

"I'll say this, we can't beat a jounin level ninja by ourselves so we need to think of a plan together..." Naruto said, his eyes showed fierce determination.

"I don't need any help" said Sasuke as he stormed off into the forest, chasing after his new sensei, the pink haired girl soon followed, shooting a dirty glance at Naruto.

Naruto sighed again.

* * *

Kakashi walked within the forest, hoping to encounter Naruto. He has been tracking him down for the past few minutes, an easy feat for anyone due to his high chakra signal flailing around everywhere. Soon, he felt Naruto's chakra move in a different direction _"So he noticed me" _The man looked around and saw a few clones watching him. One of them puffing out of existence in a silent explosion of smoke. _"So he knows the secondary functions of kage bunshin...Interesting kid."_

From nearby, Sasuke was trailing his sensei, kunai at hand. He was about to reach for his shuriken pouch when suddenly he felt someone else's presence.

A few shuriken shot through from behind Kakashi. The teacher slid the fingers of his left hand in the shuriken hole, displaying his skill to the assailant. "This isn't Naruto's chakra...so you must be Sasuke..." the man said.

The shadow that attacked him was fleeting, but it wasn't very fast. Kakashi threw the shuriken he held in his hand towards the assailant, pinning the person to the closest tree. The light from the sun shined through to that one spot, showing that the attacker was in fact the pink haired girl.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke, a look of disbelief on his face. The pinkette seemed to be afraid of this test when it first started, but she actually attempted to do something...strange, but nevertheless, it was interesting enough for Sasuke Uchiha to take notice.

"Oh, who do we have here" said Kakashi from behind Sasuke, scaring the boy to death, not that he would ever admit it. Said boy jumped away from the teacher, threw his readied kunai and quickly pulled out another one, ready to attack again.

Kakashi, being the master ninja he is, threw a kunai at Sasuke, causing the boy to waste time deflecting the metal weapon. While Sasuke was doing that, Kakashi ran towards the kid, grabbing Sasuke's thrown kunai as it was flying towards him.

Sasuke quickly dodged the strike his teacher made at him, then in retaliation, readied his clan's famous fire jutsu, his hands moving at high speeds, making the necessary seals while building up the required amount of chakra.

Horse-Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" the black haired boy said as he jumped in the air, aiming directly at his sensei.

_"Interesting, so he has the chakra to pull that off" _The sensei mused. The man easily dodged the fireball, for it wasn't very fast.

*-Tug-*

"What?" The man said out loud as he watched Sasuke grab one of the bells quickly from Kakashi's belt, a smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"I got one" The black haired boy said.

...

"Wait..." Sasuke said "why are there two bells on your belt..." his eyes getting a bit fidgety, displaying his annoyance "I thought you said one of us couldn't pass."

Kakashi, looking at his belt just noticed that he did indeed have two bells "...Now why is it that I have two bells..." Kakashi mused out loud for everyone to hear it.

"Damn it" someone muttered from the forest. Both Sasuke and Kakashi turned to the location of that voice to see an annoyed looking Naruto "Sasuke, your holding a fake."

Poof!

Sasuke turned to his hand as soon as he heard the puff, revealing Naruto's foot in it's place. Dropping it, he said "What the hell?"

"I was thinking that I would try to use that clone in the heat of battle so that it can steal both bells for us but you ruined the plan..." said Naruto.

"I would have passed if it wasn't for you idiot!" yelled Sasuke as he whacked Naruto in the head, causing the blonde to glare at him.

"It was your fault! If you at least worked with me on my plan then both bells would be ours!" yelled Naruto in response.

"Um guys" said Sakura, the two ignored her.

"My plan is ruined because of you!" Yelled Naruto.

"I wasted all my chakra because of you!" replied Sasuke in anger.

"GUYS!"

"What!" Both boys yelled at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei left...I think he headed to the open field..."

"Stupid idiot!" yelled Sasuke.

"Teme!" replied Naruto in anger.

Both stormed off towards the field, leaving the pinkette by herself, pinned by her own shuriken. "Hey! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't leave me!" The annoyed girl huffed as she attempted to escape the shuriken that placed her to the tree. In truth, anyone could get out of this small situation but this was her favourite dress, she didn't want to ruin it.

The sunlight that shined through the crevice in the forest disappeared, this was caused by the moving sun, showing them that there is almost no time left. Shadows soon covered Sakura, merging her shadowed body with the forest's darkness. "Screw it" Sakura said to herself as she moved her hands with force, ripping her dress's sleeves "Damn you Kakashi-sensei, I will get those bells from you" and with that, the girl escaped the trap.

* * *

"Stupid teme...ruining my plan..." grumbled Naruto, his face held a scowl as he headed towards the open field.

"But your plan wasn't good enough to defeat a jounin..." a voice said, sounding all to familiar.

"Yeah but I only needed the bells, not to defeat him." replied Naruto to the voice.

"Think underneath the underneath, what does Kakashi-sensei really wants us to do? I mean we can't possibly win against him, even if it was a simple objective like capture the bells."

Naruto turned towards the voice that was consoling with him, and punched it in the face. A poof was heard and his face dropped "So thats what you were thinking..." He started walking "This is going to be impossible."

* * *

_"I need to win" _Sasuke yelled in his head as he ran towards the open field, hoping for Kakashi to appear there _"I need that bell, I need to get stronger!"_

_"You are not worth killing" _A cruel voice rang out in his head.

The Uchiha unconsciously sped up towards the open field, eyes forward, nothing was going to stand in his way, not even Konoha itself will stop him from getting stronger. If he doesn't become a genin, then those words would be true.

The boy glanced upwards, it was getting late.

* * *

All three kids exited the forest at the same time, reaching the open field, each of them staring at each other as though a showdown was about to begin.

Sitting atop the oak tree was their teacher, the bright orange sun hitting his back, hiding beneath the powerful man. He smiled at the kids. "Fifteen minutes left" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

All three kids disappeared from the field, attempting to flank the teacher. Naruto used a clone to launch himself towards Kakashi, attempting to snatch the bells quickly, only for Kakashi to jump upwards, dodging the human bullet. While this was happening, Sasuke used the fireball technique against Kakashi. The bullet aimed towards both the blonde and Kakashi, forcing both to use Kawarimi no jutsu to escape. Sakura, who was watching the battle from the shadows quickly used Kawarimi on a slightly far away tree to get closer to her sensei without being noticed, too bad Naruto used Kawarimi to appear next to her. The surprise caused her to slip off and make some noise on the way, leading to Kakashi throwing a bunch of shuriken at them and using Kawarimi again.

_"They aren't working together, they are all too reckless" _Thought Kakashi as he quickly headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke ran towards his sensei, hoping for a one on one taijutsu battle, which is indeed what happened. Sasuke dodged the incoming attacks from his sensei, he could sense the power from each strike and that isn't even his full ability! He was holding back.

The raven haired boy attempted to start using one of the clan's taijutsu systematic attack patterns. As Sasuke started to get into the pattern of attacks, Kakashi quickly dodged, grabbed Sasuke's arm and tossed him over to Naruto who was running towards them.

Both kids tumbled on the floor, along with the fading sun. It was nighttime, which meant that the test was over and that they failed...Wait a minute!

Kakashi looked at the two kids' surprised faces and turned around to notice Sakura grabbing the bells. Honestly, he allowed her to do it, for he needed at least one person to pass the test for the trial to actually begin but she instead grabbed two.

"So Sakura, are you keeping both bells to yourself?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura gave him a vexed look "No" She said "I'll...I'll give i-it to..." The look on Naruto's face said it all. He wanted the bell, he wanted to pass but who was Naruto to her? She has never talked to him, he was always a loner and never tried to talk to people, so why would she help him, someone she never really befriended instead of Sasuke? The boy she loved._"I would never betray Sasuke-kun" _She thought to herself, her inner self yelled at her rudeness _"_**_You didn't do much compared to Naruto so give him your bell!_**_" _Her inner voice rang in. _"I want to be with Sasuke-kun..." _"Sorry Naruto-san" Her voice was low, barely audible. She tossed one of the bells to Sasuke who caught it, a scowl was on his face. Naruto, annoyed by the turn of events, decided to turn and run so that he can go and eat but a hand on his back told him that won't be happening.

"Where are you off to Naruto?" asked Kakashi, with a strange eye smile.

"Nowhere" said Naruto in a low voice.

* * *

Naruto was angry and annoyed. First of all, the way to win this test was teamwork, but instead of telling us that he tried to split them apart by putting in the restriction of two bells. Of course he knew it was going to be something like that but it felt impossible due to Sasuke's 'I am the best' attitude. he would not agree on teamwork. Sakura would only follow Sasuke so she was a lost cause as well. He sighed, everyone got scolded, but he was the only one tied up to the log, forced to watch his other two teammates eating out of a lunch bento while their sensei left doing who knows what.

His stomach growled.

"Can you give me some food?" Asked Naruto nicely to Sakura "I'm really hungry..."

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to give you anything or else we fail" said Sakura "I mean he gave us another chance, I don't want to miss it Naruto-san."

"Hn" was the Uchiha's response.

After five minutes, they were done eating, everything in both bentos was gone.

Kakashi returned, a scowl was on his face. "You guys failed..." said Kakashi as he kept on walking away, ignoring the students.

"W-what? But you said you would give us another chance!" cried Sakura.

Kakashi kept on walking.

"Sensei!" yelled Naruto, his voice was angry and his eyes were the colour of blood, instead of normal pupils, he had slits "If you failed us because of Sakura or Sasuke not giving me food then you are an idiot!"

Kakashi stopped walking and said "Those who break the rules are scum...But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" Sakura flinched at the tone.

"They didn't abandon me!" Yelled Naruto "They considered our circumstances and thought ahead! They didn't want me to fail, yeah they cared about themselves as well but they also cared enough to not want to be the cause of failing! They didn't want to burden each other and there was a chance for us all to pass and they took it, so what if I skipped a meal? This is a test, not a real battle, 'cause if it was then they would definitely not leave me behind!"

Sakura stared at Naruto, her heart plummeted at his lionhearted speech. She didn't try to defend him, to find a way for him to also pass the test but here he was, trying to get them all to pass.

"Hn" added Sasuke to Naruto's speech. His way of saying, 'I agree with the dope.'

"Nice speech Naruto but I cannot pass you three until you prove yourselves" said Kakashi showing them one bell and his now signature eye smile "Ready, start!"

The three kids looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll send some clones to wear him out while we think of a plan" said Naruto. Sakura nodded and went to untie the blonde.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Yelled an exhilarated Naruto as he made a cross sign and a hundred clones appeared out of thin air, all of them going to attack Kakashi.

"You idiot! You probably wasted all your chakra!" Yelled Sakura.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more where that came from!" said Naruto with a beamy smile "So...Whats the plan?"

The two teammates sweat dropped at his statement.

"Maybe we can pin him down..." said Sakura in thought.

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, use your clones to pin him down, Sakura, I need you to be close to Kakashi and when I signal to you, use Kawarimi to switch places with me, understood?" he said.

"Of course Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto, when you get the chance, have one of your clones grab the bell for you."

"Hn" responded Naruto, trying out the Uchiha's patented catchphrase.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Naruto, more and more clones went on to attack Kakashi, each one latching on to the man's body, some of them transformed their body parts to overly large shuriken, striking his clothes to the floor.

Sasuke jumped up, did a few hand seals and shot a fireball at Kakashi.

"NOW!" He yelled.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Sakura yelled.

Horse-Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" yelled Sasuke yet again, another fireball shot from the right of Kakashi.

_"Too many Narutos...can't escape" _Thought Kakashi with a smile "Good job" he said "But that won't do much" A few hand seals and water shot out of Kakashi's mouth, destroying the fireball in front of him and giving him ample time and space to escape the other.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said with a smile as he held the one bell "hehehe."

"...Good job you three" he said, a clear smile seen on his face.

"Team 7 passes."

* * *

Sour - Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be up in 2 weeks! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Team 8 Arc

**Well here is the second chapter of Will of fire, scraps of ash. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Team 8 arc - Stars**

The night sky was littered with stars, some shining brighter than others. Usually, that bright star would catch someone's eye, then that someone would comment on how beautiful the night sky looks like.

"The sky looks beautiful, huh Hinata?" a brown haired, ruffled boy said to the companion on his right.

The companion, known as Hinata, looked up, saw the moon, then merely nodded and responded with an "Of course Inuzuka-san."

The girl had lavender coloured eyes and long midnight blue hair, a rare colour from her family.

In the girl's point of view, she would see this night as cold and unpleasant. The sky did nothing to aid her, so why comment on it? No observations from the night sky would help in the test that she, along with her team, will take.

An hour has passed.

Kiba was playing with a dog.

Another hour...

Kiba was teaching that small dog to aim and shoot it's piss at a target.

Another hour...

_"Where did you get that dog from?"_ Hinata asked herself, annoyed that it showed up out of nowhere. A few hours have passed, most of it used to figure out how Kiba's dog appeared out of nowhere. Kiba noticed her watching him and smiled.

"Hinata" said Kiba "want to spar?"

"No" The girl responded, a stoic expression on her face.

The boy grumbled and sat under a tree, looking back up to the sky. _"I thought she was eyeing me..."_

Hinata sighed, this new teammate has made himself too friendly with her, and where was her other teammate?

"I will state to you that I logically consider that our teacher will not appear in this area to us openly" An extremely phlegmatic voice said from behind. Hinata and Kiba turned back to find that the person's voice was that of their missing teammate.

"Why you ask? It has been 14400 seconds since our ostensible encounter with our sensei, meaning that there could possibly be two answers to this" The boy said, getting ready to complete the answer to his question "Reason 1 is that our jounin sensei is indolent. Reason-"

"Where the hell were you!" Kiba flatly interrupted the stoic looking human in front of him.

The boy was not phased, and instead continued his answer "Reason 2, this currently is the evaluation, possibly signifying that there must be information for this assessment secluded around us."

Hinata nodded, understanding from her teammate that he thinks reason 2 is the proper answer to why their sensei didn't show up. She quickly pulsed chakra through her eyes, effectively activating the byakugan without wasting any chakra. Looking around, she noticed that chakra was laced into the air above them and that their sensei wasn't anywhere near the vicinity.

"There is chakra in the sky" She said "Possibly a genjutsu, and sensei isn't anywhere within my range of sight."

The stoic boy nodded "I am Shino Aburame" He surprisingly said. Hinata slowly nodded, as to register him.

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled "Why are the trees moving!"

And he was correct. The trees have sprouted from the ground and have developed hand like branches, creepy eyes and a mouth (1). They started grabbing Kiba and his small companion, constraining their movements.

Hinata quickly jumped, feet first, towards the branches that were constraining Kiba, breaking them, and using them to launch herself off and rescue the dog.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" A threatening smile appearing on her face. She let go of the dog so that he could return to his master.

"Inuzuka-san" said Hinata. Kiba looked up at her "They are only an illusion, so use your clan traits and help us out."

"O-of course!" He said, quickly jumping up and heading towards Hinata to help. Akamaru, the dog, sensing his master's change in mood quickly followed behind. He used his gatsūga (Fang over fang) to cut through all of the trees in sight, spinning rapidly into them and destroying their wooden limbs.

"I can see that you have the Aburame genkai kekkei" The boy nodded "Do you see through the genjutsu?"

"I cannot disable the genjutsu" said Shino as he dodged a few of the trees by jumping away "They are sufficiently disabling my insects, rendering me ineffectual in this situation."

Hinata sighed "I can't see through it either, there are too many layers and my eyes aren't that strong yet" She de-activated her doujutsu.

"We are all sensory types" said Shino, as though a revelation has struck him "Therefore this test must be a sensory type test, meaning that we must utilize our abilities to find the mastermind behind this situation, Kurenai-sensei."

"I was thinking the same thing Shino" said Hinata.

Shino nodded, moving his glasses upwards for they have slipped down his nose.

Did you tag Kurenai-sensei with a bug during the introductions?" She asked.

He nodded again "Yes but she has somehow found and destroyed all of my surveillance tingidae insects (2) easily."

"Inuzuka-san, can you find Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"No, her scent is nowhere nearby" He replied.

Hinata sighed, looking up at the sky in frustration.

"Wait a minute" She said loudly "The sky up there isn't real, meaning that we have been in a genjutsu this whole time..."

"What?" yelled Kiba loudly "How did you notice that?"

"The moon hasn't moved at all since the last time you commented about the sky" said Hinata "If we were in a genjutsu the whole time, without noticing, then sensei must have put us to sleep for vision genjutsu costs far too much chakra to be kept for entire periods of time."

"Therefore this is a hallucination in our reverie" said Shino.

"So how do we wake up?" said Kiba.

"We have to have some sort of jolt to wake us up, usually falling down or extreme pain would do that" said Hinata "I know a place, follow me" and they all ran out of the forest.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were standing on top of the Hokage monument. Kiba looked down "So if we jump down..."

"We wake up" Hinata finished.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Kiba "I'm not going to intentionally kill myself!"

Shino has already jumped down the monument. Kiba looked down but it was hard to see Shino's body down there.

"Do you trust me Inuzuka-san?" asked Hinata.

_"Should I? Should I trust this girl with my life?"_ He nodded.

"Then see you on the other side" She looked at him with a smile as she jumped down the Hokage monument, her body fading from sight as she descended.

Hinata opened her eyes and noticed Shino and Kiba sitting next to her. She looked forwards and noticed her sensei sitting in front of her.

The woman's red eyes seemed dangerous, yet friendly. She was watching them, saying nothing. Hinata couldn't move, she felt her body stuck to the seat she was on.

Hinata turned to look at Shino, he might know what was going on.

"We have to wait for Inuzuka-san to awaken from his slumber" he said to her, his tone seemed to be a bit angry for some reason.

Hinata sighed, that boy might fail them...

She tried to activate her byakugan but felt a jolt of electricity as soon as her chakra started moving. She sighed, annoyed in not being able to pass because of one stupid teammate who wouldn't-

"AHH!"

She quickly looked back to Kiba and saw him screaming.

"Team 8 passes."

* * *

(1) - Trees - See this for a brief video of the trees that I have described: watch?v=DkN0fL3VkF8

(2) - Tingidae - Commonly known as lace bugs, which are these small, flattened bugs that have a lace like pattern within their see through body. They are very small and are usually seen in numerous quantities, making them extremely effective for Shino to use as surveillance bugs if they were placed around someone's general location.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but it felt right to end it like that so I did. I had this entire plot where team 8 would need to wake up through other dreams that they had within their dreams (Inception :b ) but felt like it wasn't that good :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter might take a while to upload since I have school and stuff to do.**


End file.
